huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriella
Gabriella is a contestant from Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: Tocantins, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Blood vs. Water Gabriella originally competed in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her brother, Domenic. She was placed on the red Tadhana tribe along with the other new players. The tribe was extremely weak and lost the first few challenges, where Jett and Alistair were voted out and sent to Redemption Island. She was able to make the tribe switch and remained on Tadhana, but was reunited with her brother. The power pair of Domenic and Gabriella controlled the votes on the new Tadhana tribe, successfully sending the other couple, Beau and Mallory to Redemption Island. With some immunity challenge wins, Tadhana was able to remain intact, making it to the merge. Gabriella was able to make it to the merge. Mandy was a larger target and was sent home. This was followed by Adelaide, Dane and Neal, all original Tadhana members. Seeing as Lana was a Tadhana member, she made an alliance with the post-switch Tadhana tribe as they held the majority. Under the control of Domenic, she used her Hidden Immunity Idol and voted out Tucker. However, since his sister Karleigh was still in the game, she planned on getting revenge on the pair. At the next two tribal councils, Karleigh gained a majority and sent Domenic and Gabriella to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Gabriella voted for her close friend Lana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins Gabriella began Survivor: Tocantins on the black Timbira tribe. She formed an alliance early on with Jenifer, Luisa and Aida. When the tribe lost the first four immunity challenges, the foursome and Wyatt voted out Bianca, Jase, Liamm and Bobby Jon. They were then lucky enough to win the next two challenges. At their final loss before the merge, the women stuck together and voted out Wyatt. At this point, Gabriella and her alliance made the merge. However, the Jalapao alliance held the majority, making it difficult for the alliance to stay together. When she was unable to win the next immunity challenge, Jalapao banded together and voted out Gabriella just before the jury phase. Voting History Survivor: All Stars Believing she deserved another chance, Gabriella was given a spot on the red Chapera tribe during Survivor: All Stars. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges, but went through a string of losses. When they lost the first two immunity challenges, the tribe unanimously voted out Scott. At their second loss, they once again unanimously voted together and sent Gabriella home after she did not pull her weight in the challenge. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Gabriella began Survivor: Thailand, originally on the green Khu tribe. They consisted of former castaways with a Gemini horoscope. Khu won the first immunity challenge but lost the second. At tribal council, Gabriella was alone in voting for Jeremiah. However, she was then brought into the alpha male alliance of Hayden and Jeremiah. They continued to win immunity challenges, not having to vote someone out. She then made it to the tribe dissolve, where she moved to the orange Ta Chang tribe with alliance members Hayden and Jeremiah. A majority alliance was formed between Scott, Montana, Hillary and Rachel. At the first vote, the trio voted for Rachel but Hayden was voted out. Gabriella and Jeremiah then joined the alliance of Montana and Scott who got rid of Joe. The Ta Chang tribe had a power shift which left Jeremiah and Gabriella on the outs. After another win, Ta Chang had to go to tribal council. Jeremiah and Montana loyally stuck together and voted for Rachel but the majority alliance kept Jeremiah over Gabriella for his physical strength and she was voted out. Voting History Trivia *Gabriella is the highest ranking new castaway of Blood vs. Water. *Domenic and Gabriella currently hold the record for the pair of loved ones that spent the longest time together, being 23 days. *Gabriella is one of six castaways to compete in seasons with both Exile Island and Redemption Island, along with Bobby Jon, Gabriel,Hayden, Laura and Neal. **However, she was never sent to Exile Island during Tocantins and never competed in a duel during Blood vs. Water. Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways